The Governess
by thewrittingferret
Summary: "Sirius," Remus' voice broke him out of his thoughts. "We'll figure it out, it's going to be ok. Think of it this way, she knew who you were back then, she knew who you were now and there was no denying the way she felt about you. It's going to be fine." Falling in love is never easy, even more so when that love is against the rules. Sirimione. Time travel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -** As promised for being so patient and waiting for me to be able to post again, here is the first chapter to a new story. Now I will be posting a new chapter to Coming Home this weekend once we've done one finally check my Beta and I. Thank you again for waiting so nicely everyone, this month has been madness and finally things this end seem to be calming down. Phew. This whole story is planned till the end and I can't wait to post more and see what you all think :) Please let me know what you think.

Anyway as always I own nothing.

BIG BETA PUFF LOVE!

* * *

 **The Governess**

 **Prologue**

* * *

The air around had grown chilled as the summer sun finished setting behind the London houses, the stars barely visible in the capital with its bright lights flooding the sky. Sirius sat there on a crooked old bench, barely holding together, in the overgrown forest that was the Garden of Grimmauld Place. Muggle bitter in hand, silently enjoying the way he knew his mother would have been disgusted had she seen him then and there, and unable to hold back the smile when he thought about how Nonnie would have chastised him for it. Then as quickly as the happy thought had made itself present in his mind, it left, leaving an unpleasant taste and painful ache.

He looked down at the bottle hanging between his fingers and couldn't help the deep sigh from sounding from his mouth, as that familiar pain suddenly seemed to overwhelm him. Bringing his hand up to his face, he rubbed his eyes in earnest, trying to discourage the tears that were trying to form, tears that he hadn't let fall over Merlin knew how many years, tears he refused to let fall.

The wind blew, stirring the fairy chimes hanging from the large willow, which seemed to thrive in the wilderness, one of the only things in the hell hole of a garden still there that gave him fond memories. The gentle chimes dancing across the breeze. He rested further in the bench allowing his head to fall back, his hands, with drink still firmly in their grasp, resting between his legs.

In his own little world of memories, he didn't hear the soft footsteps of his good friend tread across the green grass. "You alright Pad's?" asked Remus, startling Sirius.

"Damn it mate, don't do that. Be louder; make more noise when you're walking about in the dark."

Remus chuckled while softly toeing the ground, sliding his hands into his pockets, "Just for you I'll try," he said, an air of amusement to his tone. "Why you moping out here?"

"I'm not moping," scoffed Sirius, bringing his bottle to his lips and taking a long swig, ignoring when Remus gingerly sat next to him, the bench creaking in protest. Nothing was said between the two friends for a while, both enjoying the surprisingly tranquil sounds of the city at night filling the air; the fairy chimes mixing into the general buzz.

Sirius shifted slightly and released a deep sigh he seemed to have been holding on to, "It would have been the birthday soon, I don't know when but just sometime this month," he trailed off.

Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle a squeeze. "How old now?" he asked.

"21. Coming up for 21. Just the two years before Harry," he finished though the lump in his throat made it difficult.

"I can't even begin to imagine just how difficult that thought must be for you," Remus paused for a moment, a question Sirius knew he wanted to ask on the tip of his tongue. "How are you finding it lately?" he finally managed.

Sirius finished the last of his bottle and placed the empty glass down on to the floor "Hard . . . really hard," he answered, tiredly rubbing his hands over his face.

"Pad's she's not Nonnie, we both know that. Nor even-"

"I know, I do but, she is so much like her. Looks, personality, the way she argues with me, her eyes. Everything is just so familiar that I can't help those thoughts from creeping in. There is no way it could be her and she is too young to be mine but I . . . " he trailed off, turning his gaze back up towards the night sky.

"But what?" encourage Remus.

"But I wish she was Nonnie, so much," he managed, his voice breaking and his eyes fixed on the handful of stars bright enough to be seen.

Remus turned his full attention towards his friend, manoeuvring carefully so not to aggravate the bench "Do you . . . do you have feelings for her? Hermione? Harry's friend, Hermione?"

"I don't know, honestly, I feel like I do because they are so alike, even down to the way they drink their tea - but then I'm reminded that she is similar in age to what my son or daughter would have been and it pushes that thoughts right out of the way . . . I'm not making sense, I know it," he finished with a frustrated groan.

"I understand though, what you're trying to say but, don't you think that maybe you should try to move on?" asked Remus cautiously playing with his hands nervously in his lap.

"I can't, I've tried, really tried but, there's just something stropping me and I wished I knew what it was holding me back. But, I don't..." said Sirius, his voice breaking with the flood of emotion that seemed to be overwhelming him.

"Pads . . . it's been a long time and, two wars. You can't say you haven't tried. You asked everyone, exhausted Andromeda for information, and it's the same every time. No one has seen her since you did that day."

Sirius nodded, sniffing back the tears clearly forming and roughly scrubbed at his eyes, the sounds of the fairy charms being his only comfort at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -** Wow, thank you guys for your support on this new one, can't believe how well it had gone down already. If you haven't already seen it and Drarry is your thing, then please do pop over to Meddling Malfoy's that went up yesterday. I am in love with that story and Beta Puff and I have had many a giggle about upcoming chapters. As always Thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favs and follows they make a writers days.

As always I own nothing.

And BIG BIG BEtA PUFF LOVE!

* * *

 **The Governess**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"What on earth?" asked Sirius as he took in the sight that was his kitchen, or had been his kitchen if he could be sure that it was the room had survived whatever it was Hermione had been trying to cook.

"Don't Sirius - Just don't," she warned with an exasperated sigh as she tried her best to dust herself off.

"Don't what? Ask why you are trying to destroy my kitchen?" he questioned with a bark of laughter, ignoring the scowl he was receiving from the witch.

"Just be quiet will you, if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all," scolded Hermione, her hands on her hips and hair as wild as ever, making it rather difficult for Sirius not to laugh again, especially when she ran her fingers through her hair and left it streaked with flour.

He walked cautiously further into the room, stepping over a pile of whatever it was now on the floor, a broken bowl shattered next to it. "Without losing your temper," he began wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders and observing the disaster around them. "What are you trying to make?"

"A cake," Hermione whispered a slight waver to her voice as she too looked over the mess that had been created.

"Hey, what's this about?" he asked concerned, pulling her closer into his side. "Don't get upset, I was only joking about the mess."

Hermione sniffed back the tears that were forming. "It's for Molly, I just wanted to do something nice for her. You know, as a thank you."

Sirius took pity on the witch and pulled her into his side, his arms wrapped around her waist as he flourished his wand in the air and began to clean the mess that had been created, whilst Hermione took a moment to gather herself.

"You know you don't have to do this," he said resting his chin on the top of her head, unable to help himself from relaxing somewhat at the feel of her under his arm and the way her hair smelt so sweet and familiar to him.

"I know that but I want to. She and Arthur have done so much for me over the years, it's the least I can do - but look at it," she said waving towards the mess that was slowly being tidied up, "it's a disaster. I can't cook and I really should start remembering this."

Lost in the moment, Sirius couldn't help himself from placing a gentle kiss on the witch's temple. "She couldn't cook either," he whispered quietly into her hair, making Hermione turn and look up at him, big beautiful brown eyes that were so frighteningly familiar.

"Who?" she asked inquisitively and Sirius wanted to hex himself for letting his guard down.

He sighed deeply into her hair and tried his hardest to calm the overwhelming feelings that were swimming beneath the surface and avoid her stare, her scent hitting him hard with its unusual familiarity "Just a witch I knew a long time ago," he finally managed, looking straight ahead at the wall in front of him, trying to think of the comparisons between the woman he knew then and the woman who stood here now. The woman who was twenty years his junior and his godson's best friend. He gave her shoulder a tight squeeze before letting go, his arm dropping to his side as he took a step away.

He needed to get out of there; he thought when he realised that there was a lump forming in his throat as he made his way to the doorway, only to stop when Hermione called out after him.

"First love?" she asked curiously as he turned to face her, giving her a small nod of confirmation before leaving the room and releasing a breath of relief when he was on his own in the softly of the hallway.

"Only love," he muttered to himself as he battled with the tears that burned his eyes.

* * *

Remus had watch his friend closely since that night in the garden, that first October after the war and, without the distraction of said war he was more often than not . . . a mess. There was nothing keeping his mind focused, nothing to keep him truly busy and his mind off comparing the witch of his past, with the witch who was now living with him and his godson.

He was worried about him, truly worried. Whilst he had Dora and his beautiful son Teddy keeping him occupied and busy, Sirius had nothing. Nothing but memories that seemed to be plaguing him more and more as Hermione transformed from young teen to striking woman.

Of course he could see why it was almost too much for the man, the resemblance between her and his one love was uncanny, she was a true doppleganger. Standing there in the hallway having just stepped through the front door his heart ached for his friend as he took a moment to regain control over the situation, over whatever it was that had just happened.

It had been just over 18 months since that night they had spent cool evening listening to the sounds of the city whilst Sirius talked and, they hadn't had another talk about it since then. However Remus was no fool and of course had been noticing the changes in his friend as Hermione matured even more over the years, her similarities between her and Nonnie becoming more and more prominent.

He walked cautiously over towards his friend and pulled him into a tight hug, breathing a sigh of relief when the man broke down in his arms, _finally_ , he thought, he had been fighting it for so long it was only a matter of time before it became all too much.

There had been numerous occasions over the years where he had watched his friend fight and battle with the overwhelming sea of feelings that were coursing through him continuously. Their first meeting quite possibly had been one of the hardest for him. If it hadn't been for Remus reminding him that she was the same age as Harry he would have been 100% certain that she was his daughter. However it was clear she was not and was 2 years younger than his baby would have been.

The night she was injured at the ministry, Remus had to force dreamless sleep down Sirius' throat in order to ensure the man himself got enough rest, as he was far more concerned in the well being of Harry and Hermione then his own. Remus once more had to remind Sirius that Hermione was not his daughter and was not the woman he fell in love with all those years ago.

This however was not the only time Remus had to remind him of these things, there was the night of the seven Harrys, as well as when the trio had arrived back from hunting Horcruxes and last but not least, when the man had laid his eyes on her after the final battle.

The two of them that night, when the dust had settled and the bodies of those they lost treated with the utmost respect until they could be laid to rest, the two friends disappeared to that familiar little old pub on the top of the Yorkshire dales and drank. Drank a lot. They drank for the win, they drank for the lives lost, for the one they never knew, the love that disappeared.

It had been tiring over the years and mentally and emotionally exhausting. He had never been so grateful that he hadn't been the one to experience what it was his friend had been going through. Even more so when he had found Dora and knew what it was that Sirius must have felt. That pure undying love, that feeling that you would do anything and everything for them.

The day he bought his son home was one of the most wonderful days he had had ever experience during his life and at the same time one of the most heart-breaking. When he introduced Sirius to little Teddy he felt himself fighting the tears wishing to form in his eyes at the sight of Sirius holding the little boy. Holding him as though he were the most precious thing in the world, the same way he held Harry for the first time, that same pain in his own eyes as he looked down at the little bundle with such love and such longing.

Remus would be lying if he didn't admit that he himself on more than one occasion that he had wished Hermione was the missing piece Sirius had been looking for but it just wasn't possible. She was too young to be his daughter and much too young to be the man's long lost love.

Remus heard her before he saw her and was very aware that Hermione was making her way out of the kitchen. When she stepped through the doorway way with concern in her eyes at the sight before her, he simply shook his head negative and gave her a smile which said _Don't worry, I've got it_ she gave a nod back and retreated back down, though he could tell she wasn't completely happy about it.

"Come on mate, Pub?" he asked Sirius as the man's tears seemed to lessen.

"Sure," he replied once he had regain his composure and straightened himself out, wiping his face and trying his best to give Remus that signature Black smile, despite it not quite reaching his eyes.

* * *

Hermione loved her job, it was interesting, different and she was forever discovering and learning new things. She was in her element. Yet it was also the kind of job where her utmost attention was required and mistakes if made could have grave consequences. So today really wasn't the best of days to be working with Ancient Ruins and the possibility of manipulating them to assist with controlling time.

All week her thoughts had been elsewhere, thinking and worrying about a particular wizard. She hadn't spoken to him since that day in the kitchen or managed to ask Remus what it was that was wrong, she wasn't even that sure if she should. In all honestly it wasn't her place to ask such questions and if Sirius had wished to talk about it then he would have that day.

The image of him looking so vulnerable in Remus' arms was still very clear in her mind and it broke her to see someone so strong and brave to break like that. He had been avoiding her since then and not only was she worried about him, she was now worried that she had somehow managed to upset the man further.

However she would then remind herself that this was just the way Sirius often was it her and something she would never quite understand. He was hot and cold with her more times than she could remember. Once day they could be getting on like a house of fire and then very much so the next day would be like that said house had been doused with water during the night. He was cold and distant and miserable, those days it was just much safer for everyone to keep out of his way especially her for whatever reason that may be.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard when a colleague of hers made their way into the small office space she was working in, or noticed when they placed down the ancient ruins texts she had requested to see. She hadn't heard them leave or call out over their shoulder that they had bumped into Harry on their way down and that he would be making a visit to her. She hadn't noticed that when looking for one book in particular that she had picked up that very text her colleague had brought down, that she had started writing ruins from that text rather than the one she had wanted. She hadn't noticed the when she spilt a dash of water on her work as she took a sip, or that when she placed it back down her sleeve smudged one particular ruin just so. And she certainly hadn't noticed when she knocked over the small vile of timeturner sand sitting just so over that now damp smudge.

* * *

"Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks, fuck, fuck fuck," shouted Harry as he stormed on through the door and into the kitchen, throwing his cloak down on the table in anger and worry.

"Well, I must say I quite like that song, very catchy," said Sirius with a laugh as he walked into the kitchen, Remus following closely behind.

"Bad day at work?" Asked Remus as he settled down at the table while Harry paced furiously about the room.

"Fucking awful, Hermione . . . argh!" Groaned the young wizard as he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it somewhat in frustration.

"You guys have a fight?" Asked Sirius, his brows furrowed in concern as he watching his godson march.

"I wish. Merlin it would be so much easier if we had-"

"I came as soon as I heard Harry," interrupted Tonks as she all but fell into the kitchen before she gave Remus a quick peck and turned her attention back towards a frantic Harry.

Sirius and Remus watch the two of them talk quietly yet animatedly to one another, Sirius' frustration growing more and more when no one was saying anything to them "Will someone please tell us what's happening?" He eventually shouted out startling the rest of them.

"Hermione's disappeared," said Tonks with a deep sigh.

"Disappeared?" Asked Sirius confused.

"Yes disappeared, you know, vanished, gone, missing, misplaced-"

"Don't get snarky with me mate, I'm just asking. You come marching in here with a face like thunder and what do you expect us to be asking?" Interrupted Sirius angrily.

"Did you say misplaced?" Came Remus' quiet voice as he shot a look to both Harry and Tonks.

"Yes, to be fair that's probably the best was to explain it," replied Tonks "She's been working on something to do with time manipulation and ancient ruins, it seems she may have figured something out, what that is they don't know."

"Then how do they know she's done it?" Remus continued.

"They found her work, she was gone, but her work she had been working on was still there on the desk. Others in the department had a look over it and well, it seems she was successful, they don't know how, seeing as the ruins themselves weren't complete and there was and slight error in them but there was enough evidence to suggest it, it seems Hermione has well, time traveled," explained Harry as he too took a seat, the anger once in his voice having disappeared somewhat and replaced with worry.

"How far?" Asked Remus' eagerly an excitement behind his eyes the no one could quite place.

"They don't know, they doubt that far from her calculations, maybe 20 years or so, around that mark anyway, why?" explained Harry.

Both Harry and Tonks watch baffled as Remus leapt out of his seat grabbed Sirius by the arm and all by dragged the wizard out of the room at such speed, leaving the two of them behind and thoroughly confused.

It wasn't until they were behind closed doors and Remus' uncharacteristic excitement oozing out of the man, did Sirius put it all together, the colour quickly draining from his face and his heart beginning to pound against his chest.

"Fuck," was all he could say as pieces of the puzzle began to slide into place "I knocked up Hermione."

"Really?" asked Remus with an exasperated sigh "That's the part you're thinking about? Not the part that Nonnie, your Nonnie, is still very much alive and very very likely didn't have a choice about leaving, that she probably didn't leave you, that she simply was whisked back to her own time, which is now, when the spell wore out?"

"Oh Merlin and is overly saggy ball bags waving in the wind-"

"Thanks for that imagery."

"Moony, what do I do. What - I mean I don't know what to do, what this means, I-I fuck," waffled Sirius as he turned to pace the room, his hands running aimlessly through his hair in attempt to keep busy.

If Remus was right, if his Nonnie really _was_ Hermione then what in the name of Morgana and all things magic did this mean for them? Why did he ever doubt that it could be her, why didn't he just believe that nagging voice in the back of his head? The one that sat there saying _it is her, it is, I can feel it_. Despite how often both he and Remus had said it was impossible, it clearly wasn't. Who were they trying to kid? They lived in a world where magic was real, possible, part of everyday life. Why on earth did they not think about time travel? Why did this thought never cross their minds? It had been done before. For heaven's sake there were devices that made it possible, the witch in question having spent a year using one, used one to save his life!

"Sirius," Remus' voice broke him out of his thoughts. "We'll figure it out, it's going to be ok. Think of it this way, she knew who you were back then, she knew who you were now and there was no denying the way she felt about you. It's going to be fine."

With a deep sigh, Sirius sat himself down on the nearest seat and pushed his hair back off his face. He suddenly felt very tired; the ordeal of everything overwhelming him but the hope that was blossoming was now very much there, "I hope you're right Moony."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -** Thank you thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews fav and likes they have made my day as always. Chapter 2 of Meddling Malfoys went upon Monday so if you haven't popped over and have a look and Drarry is your thing then please do! I love this chapter I love Walburga and I never thought I would ever say that but I know where this is all going and I just think she's brilliant, I hope you guys will to. Please leave a little review and let me know what you think :) And don't forget to follow me on tumblr at thewrittingferret.

As always I own nothing.

And BIG BIG BIG Beta Puff Love xxx

* * *

 **The Governess**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Hermione was confused, her head was spinning and she felt as though she had just climbed off the waltzers at the funfair - there was no other way to describe it. One minute she had been sat down at her desk working away, a little distracted perhaps, but still working. And now, now she was stood on the stoop of Grimmauld Place with the sun blazing down on her, a slight breeze in the air ruffling her hair and the hem of her robes. She looked around her, the street was too quiet for midday London and there was still light dew on the railings of the stairs. _That's strange,_ she thought, considering it was coming up for lunch last she looked; the morning dew should well and truly be gone by now.

Thinking she should probably head inside and floo back over to work, Hermione tried to open the door. _Huh that's odd,_ she thought when the door wouldn't open at her request. The wards were refusing her entry - something they had never done before. She stood there frowning for a moment considering what was going on.

There was something different about the wards, now she had a moment to think about it, something _very_ different. The wards themselves were certainly not the wards that had been in place before she left for work and certainly didn't feel like anything Sirius would have up in place. They felt like blood wards, like ancient magic, old magic that had filled the walls of the house as it had when she first visited the place. Yet there was a slight difference about it compared to then, too. It felt lighter, not as dark. It wasn't threatening, just protective. It was odd, and she only wished she knew what Sirius was trying to achieve with the changes.

Giving up with trying to enter, Hermione raised her hand and knocked firmly on the door, ready to chastise Sirius for not including her in the new wards, hands on hips firmly in place, and frown pursing her lips.

That was, until someone very unfamiliar opened the door, the stance dropping in an instance.

There, standing before her was a man very much like Sirius, though his hair was shorter and peppered with more grey at the temples an aristocratic neatness to the style. He was a tall and proud looking man, dressed impeccably with a welcoming smile. "Ah there you are, you must be here for the Governess position. Please, please, do come in," he said ushering her in the door.

This was _not_ the Grimmauld Place she knew, this was certainly not the house she had grown used to. The walls were surprisingly bright and airy; creams and soft greens adorned the walls and were complemented beautifully by elegant furniture. Yet the biggest and most obvious change that caught her eye was the lack of the portrait of Sirius' mother or the curtains that forever covered her. The wall was bare.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss-" said the Man who had let her in as he held his hand out before him.

"Granger. Hermione Granger," she replied as she accepted his hand and shook it in greeting.

"Well Miss Granger, I'm Mr. Black, though you most probably already knew that," he said with a chuckle. _Mr Black?_ She thought to herself a wave of panic rushing over her. "My wife is just through in the drawing room," he paused for a moment, a slight furrow to his brow, "just take anything she says with a pinch of salt, please," he asked her softly.

She nodded, and allowed the gentleman to lead her through to where he had gestured moments before. Once again the room had her taken by surprise. It was nothing like she had known it to be; gone was the dark walls and dark furniture, in flooded light from the large open windows. Tall ceilings that were free of cobwebs, ornaments which were clear of dust and years of grim. There were no other words to describe the room other than beautiful, elegant blues and creams decorated the walls, the long draped curtains pulled back with elegant twisted brass hooks. It was if she were stepping into a royal home, the fine detail taking her breath away.

"Walburga," called out Mr. Black to the woman who stood by the window looking out on to the street below, herself looking every bit as beautiful as the room. Hair as black as ebony pulled back off her face into an elegant twist and wearing robes Hermione could only ever dream of owning. If the woman she was looking at right at that moment was the same woman whom Hermione thought she was, then she certainly didn't look like the witch that shouted and screamed profanities at everyone.

Hermione found herself feeling somewhat nervous standing in a room with who she could only assume where Sirius' parents – and then it hit her – _Sirius parents_ – she was standing in Grimmauld Place with Sirius' parents. _Oh, dear Merlin._

She tried to stay as calm as she could, tried her hardest to not panic. Somehow, somehow she had managed to travel back in time. Of course it was what she had been working on the subject itself but only to manipulate time, hold it still, rewind short distances, slow it down, maybe speed it up. Traveling it was never the main purpose, a bonus, but not what she had set out to do.

"This is Miss Hermione Granger," introduced Mr. Black. "She's here for the Governess position."

Hermione felt so small the moment the woman's eyes raked over her in what was quite possibly an inspection, feeling grateful that she was still in her work robes. They were at least far more presentable then much of the other items that hung in her wardrobe.

"Hmm, at least she's clean," was all the woman said once her inspection was complete. Hermione could feel a bubble of anger form in the pit of her stomach but knew better than to act on it at that precise moment. She had far too much to risk if she did.

"Walburga," warned Mr. Black with a sharp tone that got both woman's attention, "I shall not have you speak to her like that. You know very well you have the opportunity to provide an adequate Governess for the boys and you failed at that. The agreement was that it would be my turn, should that happen, and I believe that Miss Granger here will do a fine job," he stated.

How could he believe such things when she had barely said more than 'Hello' to the man? Was she taking someone else's potential job? Maybe she should explain that she was not here for the position? Yet if she were to do that, then where would she go? No, she would keep quiet for the time being, should someone else arrive for the supposed job then she would come clean, and run as fast as she could from Mrs. Black's wrath.

"Very well," said Mrs. Black, walking towards both Hermione and her husband, "What did you say her name was?"

"I believe, dear, that you are more than capable of asking the lady herself," Mr. Black chose to ignore the way the woman scoffed at his use of the word lady, but did shoot Hermione an apologetic look for her behaviour.

"Name?" Mrs Black asked sternly.

"Hermione Granger," replied Hermione as confidently as she could, though she would be lying if she didn't say that Mrs. Black intimidated her greatly, her inner Gryffindor Lion becoming somewhat more of a timid kitten.

"What kind of name is that? Hermininie?" scoffed Mrs. Black.

"It's Hermione, Dear," corrected her husband whilst once more giving Hermione another apologetic look.

"Herminonnie," tried the witch once more now a scowl that looked far more familiar from her portrait in place.

"Hermione," corrected Hermione this time and almost instantly wished she hadn't, for the look of thunder she received would have scared even Voldemort himself.

"Nonnie," said Mrs. Black her eyes never leaving Hermione's form.

"Excuse me love?" asked Mr. Black sounding just as confused as Hermione felt.

"Nonnie the Nanny," she replied. "That is your name."

Hermione was stunned and just as she was about to share her own opinion about that with the woman before her that could and would quite possibly only anger the witch further, Mr. Black's stern voice interrupted her.

"Walburga! I do not care if you are happy about this or not but you will behave and control your temper, she is here for a position that we greatly need filling and I shall not have you scare her off with your rudeness before she has even made her mind up about the position."

" _Dear_ ," began Mrs. Black, her voice filled with venom as she said the word "First you bring a Mu-"

"I shall stop you there-"

"Muggleborn," spat Mrs. Black. Hermione watched as the two argued back and forth, the whole ordeal surreal and confusing to say the least, "into this house, with the intent to teach our sons! How do you think someone of her blood status could teach the heirs of the House of Black to the same standard of that of a pureblood witch or wizard, even a half blood would have been far more acceptable," barked the woman, her voice nearing the familiar screech that her future portrait would one day voice.

Hermione found herself unable to say anything as she watched the two bicker about her ability to teach who she assumed must be Sirius and Regulus. Her mind then wondering as to what time she had landed in and how old Sirius and his younger brother would be.

 _Governess_ they had called her a Governess. _They must be quite young then_ , she thought, _Perhaps this is a few years before Sirius went to Hogwarts for the first time?_ There was little she could do apart from simply go along with whatever it was that was happening, she had little choice in the matter and whatever type of magic she had achieved would of course eventually wear off. Well, she hoped that it would.

"We have tried it your way, we have had people you approve off in to fill the position and none have lasted more than the end of the week with that boy!" shouted Mr. Black gesturing wildly to the door, catching sight of Hermione as he did so and suddenly looked rather abashed with himself.

"I am so terribly sorry for my outburst Miss Granger, please forgive me. It is just... we are at the end of our tether with our oldest and his behaviour. It seems he wishes to make things extremely difficult on a regular basis," he continued looking suddenly rather worn out by it all.

"Difficult, you call it difficult?! That, dear Husband of mine, is too kind for what our son is at the moment. I would describe him as a little sh-"

"Walburga! You do not talk like that in front of guests for one and it is certainly not the kind of language I'll have my wife use!" Mr. Black chastised.

Hermione for the first time ever, for once saw the similarities between Sirius and his mother. He would most probably be truly offended by the statement himself but, their disposition was certainly rather similar. They were both passionate people, albeit about different things but, they were both it seemed very opinionated about certain matters, there was no denying that. Not to mention the likeness between their looks.

She had always thought that Sirius would have taken after his father but after seeing his mother in all her Pureblood glory, it was quite clear that Sirius held much resemblance to the woman. Those high aristocratic cheekbones were hard to ignore, the steel grey eyes too. There was no denying that the woman in her prime was stunning.

"Do you mind if I ask how old your son's are?" Asked Hermione cautiously hoping to defuse the tension in the room.

"Our eldest Sirius is 15, his younger brother Regulus 13," replied Mr. Black.

Hermione was even more confused now than she had originally been. Both boys were well past the age of a Governess and having been attending Hogwarts she wasn't that sure what it was Mr and Mrs Black were expecting from her. It wasn't as though she were anywhere near the standard of the professors at the school. Yes, she knew many of the subjects in depth, but not enough in her opinion to teach.

"Do they attend Hogwarts?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

"They do."

"Then why Mr. Black do you require a Governess?" She continued.

Mr Black sighed deeply before once more shooting his wife a look to keep quiet when she looked as if she were about to interrupt him. "Sirius is rather behind in his lessons, we have had many a letter from both his head of house and Headmaster. It seems he would rather spend his time playing the fool then working on his studies that boy-"

"That woman doesn't know what she's talking about, she's always had a thing against us Blacks, she's just still bothered that the boy was sorted into her house-"

"Were you bothered?" Interrupted Hermione and she had instantly wished she hadn't when Mrs. Black shot her a deadly look.

"Of course not, I may not agree with _all_ his views," her mouth twisted around the words as she said them, her eyes firmly locked on Hermione silently telling her that her _type_ was one of those views, "but he made a statement. Blacks are always noticed, always at the top and his sorting was just that. He thinks he's 'got one over us' as I once heard him say but really all he's done is created an ever bigger name for himself." Hermione couldn't believe the bright beaming smile the woman was sporting, so unlike the screaming banshee of an expression her painting held.

Surprised Hermione gave a curt nod before turning her attention back towards Mr. Black "And your youngest?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

"Regulus, Regulus is very academic, is exceeding in his studies and insists that should Sirius have extra tutoridge that he should benefit too," the man grinned fondly "He should have been sorted into Ravenclaw, I'm sure of it but he is one for traditions and wished to follow the rest of the House of Black into Slytherin."

The man's smile was infectious and Hermione found herself smiling in return. "So, Miss Granger, would you accept the position?" He asked far more eagerly then she would have expected from him.

She hesitated for a moment as she noticed Mrs. Black's jaw tighten as her husband asked, obviously still very unhappy about the idea. "I'm not sure," Hermione answered honestly. Of course, she had nowhere else to go and didn't know anyone where she was but being around Mrs. Black regularly was something she wasn't quite sure she could handle. Not to mention a young, hormonal, rebellious Sirius.

The man reached out and grasped her hands between his own, his eyes wide and pleading, a look very uncharacteristic of the proud family. "You better wash your hands after touching her," snapped Mrs. Black as he did so.

"Quiet you wench-" he barked back over his shoulder and Hermione was unable to hold back a snort of undignified laughter.

"See? She even laughs like swine-"

"You'll be quiet, wife, or so help me, Merlin, I shall fling you over my knee -"

"You say that as if it is a threat, _Dear Husband_ ," purred Mrs. Black, and Hermione suddenly felt very uncomfortable about what she was hearing and turned her attention up towards the tall ceilings as she tried to tune them out.

"Wife-" warned the wizard, "Miss Granger, please. I am at the end of my wick with that boy-"

"What are your qualifications?" Interrupted Mrs. Black earning herself another scathing look from her husband as he released Hermione's hands. "Dear, if you wish for this Muggleborn to tutor our Sons I think it is only right that I may ask such a question. After all she does look rather young. How old are you, Nonnie?"

Hermione ground her teeth at the name and did her best to ignore it as she answered the woman's questions. "19. I graduated top of my class and have been recently working within the Ministry," she replied clinically as she tried to keep her emotions under control.

"Doing?" asked Mrs. Black her eyes narrowed as she awaited Hermione's reply.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should or shouldn't be honest about what it was she had been working on. Then again what did she have to lose? She was already so far out of her depth, what was a few more inches?

"I've been working with Ancient Ruins-"

"How long have you been working there?" interrupted Mrs. Black.

"Only a couple of months, I started straight after I left school-"

"You said you were 19," interrupted Mrs. Black once more her lip curling into a sneer.

"I did."

"Then why on earth have you just finished school at 19? Orion, I shall not have someone teaching my sons who had to repeat a year because they were too incompetent to complete it the first time," snapped Mrs. Black turning to her husband furiously, hands on her hips.

"I did not fail a year!" said Hermione furiously, _how dare anyone think that she would fail._ It was an outrage to think that.

"Then why on earth did you graduate a year late?" replied Mrs. Black turning to face Hermione with a swirl of her robes, nostrils flared angrily.

She hesitated for a moment, unsure what she should tell them. There was no way she could simply say, " _Oh I took a year out to help my friend hunt down parts of the soul of that madman you become so fond of,"_ she doubted that would go down that well.

So she replied, "I had to take some time out."

However Mrs. Black was not impressed with this answer, "What on earth could you possibly have had to do that required you to leave school? Nothing is more important that education, especially for someone of your –"

"Walburga," warned Mr. Black, the witch simply rolled her eyes.

"Nature," she sneered, shooting her husband an ' _are you happy'_ look.

"I lost my parents," she replied quietly. It wasn't a complete lie, that had happened and she had still not had the opportunity to return their memories, in fact she wasn't even sure she would be able to.

Too busy focusing on how uncomfortable she felt under the other woman's scrutiny, she missed the way the witch's eyes softened slightly and shared a look with her husband, before letting out an exaggerated huff. "I guess you'll do. It seems I don't have a choice in the matter anyway, according to the thorn in my side."

"Love you too, dear," retorted Mr. Black fondly and Hermione couldn't help control the shocked expression her face now held.

Mrs. Black looked at her, the corner of her lip twitching somewhat amused. "That," said the woman, waving her hand in the general direction of Hermione face, "...that look will give you wrinkles, your forehead scrunches up in the most unappealing way, and you standardbreds don't tend to ages as well as us thoroughbreds, so you might want to stop that." Hermione, unsure whether or not she felt more insulted about having her blood status compared to horse breeding, or the fact that Mrs. Black had just told her she wouldn't age well and couldn't help but try to even out her expression.

"What school did you attend? I don't recognise you from the hoard of graduates we saw leaving the station this summer."

"Beauxbatons," replied Hermione instantly, inwardly praising herself for being quick at that moment.

"Hmm, it is a good school I guess," said Mrs. Black. "I guess it could have been worse."

Ignoring Mrs. Black, Hermione turned her attention towards Mr. Black. "What is it you would like me to tutor your son's in?" she asked, eager to get this over with so she could retreat to somewhere quiet and think about the mess she had managed to get herself into.

"Well, Regulus will inform you of what it is he wishes to further in studies in, however Sirius-"

"Everything," interrupted Mrs. Black.

"Not everything love," said Mr. Black to his wife, "apparently he excels in transfiguration." _I wonder why_? Thought Hermione dryly.

"You can have the day to settle and meet our sons. They do not return back to Hogwarts until September 1st, so that allows you just over two months with them before they return." _OK, so that must make it June_ , she thought to herself. "Whilst they are at school, you are free to do as you wish, though we may ask for your assistance at times should we need it. Of course, we will pay you for your efforts, 200 Galleons a week whilst the boys are home and 110 Galleons whilst they are at Hogwarts. Is that not acceptable?" Asked Mr. Black when he noticed the way Hermione's eyes widened almost comically.

200 Galleons, 200 Galleons. Her mind quickly went to work trying to work out the conversion. That was...that was just a few pence off £1000 a week. Merlin's wand and then 550 odd pounds when she wasn't doing anything. Both were far more than she was on currently at the ministry, she knew Sirius and his family had been very wealthy but, she didn't know they were that disgustingly rich.

"No, no! It is perfectly acceptable...I just...Well I believe that you may be too generous with your wage," she replied honestly.

"You have yet to meet Sirius," chuckled Mr. Black, "you will also have your own suite upstairs on the top floor so you should have plenty of privacy-"

"My own suite?" She was staying here? She hadn't expected that, she had realised there was the prospect of a job but she had thought that she would have to find her own place.

"Of course, that's the way things are done around here. Much easier," said Mr. Black, very matter of factly.

"You might wish to call in the boys, Orion," said Mrs. Black, as she walked towards one of the elegant arm chairs and took a seat.

"Of course, would you. . . " he silently asked and his wife rolled her eyes at him.

"You really should ask him yourself."

"I would if he would listen to me, the menace."

"Don't," warned Mrs. Black this time. "Kreacher," she called out softly, smiling fondly when the elf popped into view.

 _He hadn't changed much over the years,_ Hermione thought, _a little younger and perhaps not quite so angry looking but still very much the same._

"Yes Mistress?" Asked the familiar elf, a joyous tone to his voice that Hermione had heard very little of before.

"Be a dear and fetch the boys for me, would you?" the softness with which Mrs. Black spoke to Kreacher took her by surprise.

"Of course, Mistress. Of course," said Kreacher with a bow. "I shall fetch the honorable Master Regulus."

"And Sirius, Kreacher," Hermione was surprised even more when Mrs. Black smiled at the way the elf grumbled.

"And the disappointmen-"

"Kreacher!" Scolded Mrs. Black.

"Sorry Mistress, please forgive Kreacher, I shall fetch Master Sirius, and return them both here," he waffled quickly before disappearing from sight with a pop.

"They've never seen eye to eye, him and Sirius," explained Mrs. Black, "there was an incident of sorts when Sirius was 5-"

"The boy-"

"Lets not talk about it, dear. It upsets Kreacher."

"She cares more about that damned elf then me," mumbled Mr. Black to Hermione and the young witch couldn't help but smile.

"He doesn't argue with me, unlike some," replied his wife with a narrowed gaze.

"Oi! Geroff, you specky little gobshite!" Sirius tumbled into the room, grappling with the elf, who had grabbed him by the back of his collar. The two struggled for a moment, with plenty more curses mixed in from the taller figure, and Hermione tried very hard not to smile at how little had changed in _that_ relationship, at least, over the years.

"Kreacher brings the Master Sirius, Mistress," Kreacher said with a ridiculously low bow, before adding, "Master Regulus should be down shortly." The little elf popped away again, and Hermione waited to see how the entrances of the brothers would differ.

The door to the drawing opened slowly, and Regulus Black strode in, dressed to the nines and the spitting image of his impeccable father. The younger boy was the complete antithesis of his brother, crisp, clean and not a hair out of place, he was the epitome of a Pureblood. It brought to mind Draco Malfoy at the last Ministry function she'd been to. And then there was Sirius…

The boy stood, and then stood a bit more, and Hermione was honestly surprised to see how tall he was for a fifteen year old. He was actually fairly close to the height she was used to seeing in her time, and she tried very hard not to smile as she noticed his torn muggle jeans and muggle band t-shirt. His hair was longer than he kept it post-Azkaban, and it fell quite roguishly into his eyes, which he flipped confidently back. Hermione could see the man he would become in his face, though the angles were not yet hardened by nearly a decade at the mercy of dementors.

Mrs. Black looked slightly horrified by the state of her eldest born, and the sight of her face grimacing almost made Hermione see the portrait once more, but she smirked slightly to see the pure contrast between the two boys.

"Right," Mr. Black clapped his hand across Regulus's shoulders and began the introductions, "This, is our youngest, Regulus Arcturus, and that whirling dervish just there is Sirius Orion, the eldest and heir to our House."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Hermione said politely, eyes unable to pull away from the two boys standing in front of her. _If this wasn't the most surreal day she'd ever had, then she'd not think she was prepared for the next one._

"Boys," Mrs. Black began, "This is Nonnie the nanny. She's going to be your governess and will be tutoring you until your scores improve, and perhaps by Christmas time you can re-sit your OWLs, Sirius."

" _Mother_ ," Sirius remarked, exasperatedly. "Why do you do that? Ruin my chances with this lovely flower, right at the beginning like that? It's like you don't want our Noble and Most Ancient House to continue!"

Mrs. Black shot a stern look and the tiniest smirk at her eldest. "You can wait a few years to salvage your reputation, I'm sure. Schoolwork first, young man. And for that matter, she's not eligible to 'continue our House,' as you so accurately describe it."

Hermione tried not to look too alarmed or phased by the sleight from Mrs. Black, which she felt would soon become a normal occurrence, but instead found herself profoundly disturbed by the fact that a 15 year old Sirius had blatantly and openly hit on her in front of his entire family.

"Erm…" Hermione turned away from the two and focused instead on Regulus, letting the situation go by without comment, "What subjects are you interested in having additional study in, Master Regulus?"

Regulus rolled his eyes at the uncouth antics of his brother and mother, "I was mostly thinking Ancient Runes, Advanced Arithmancy and Advanced Transfiguration, are you qualified to teach those?"

Hermione couldn't help but smirk slightly, _of course, he'd only be interested in the most difficult subjects_. "Yes, Master Regulus, I believe I can help with some of those." She turned towards Sirius next, "And then pretty much anything except Transfiguration, or so your parents explained?"

Sirius looked away and grumbled something that might have been, "Yeah, I guess."

Hermione couldn't help trying to fight the smile that she could rapidly feel taking over her face. _He even sulks the same, goodness._

"So Nonnie, do you teach any other _extra-curriculars?_ " Sirius asked with a suggestive brow waggle, and Hermione's face scrunched. She absolutely loathed nicknames, and it seemed like Mrs. Black had hit upon one of the worst yet, but then again…. _perhaps this could be used to her advantage._ She wasn't sure how long she'd be stuck in this time frame, in truth, and perhaps the altered name would help obscure any knowledge of her presence here.

"Oh, Sirius," Mr. Black chuckled fondly, "do be a good lad and show the lady to her rooms?"

"Yes, sir," the boy remarked, devious twinkle sparkling in his eye.

"And nothing else, Sirius," Mrs. Black cut across, just as Sirius was about to begin speaking. "I'll not have another Governess lost to your crude behaviour, because Merlin knows whom your father will bring in next."

"You wound me, Wally dearest," Sirius feigned offense.

"Begone, you absolute cad," Mrs. Black said, much softer than Hermione would have expected. _The two almost seemed….friends? What had gone so horribly wrong between these two? Whatever it was, it had to have been major,_ Hermione thought.

And as Sirius escorted her up to her suites on the fourth floor, which was entirely empty except for her, Hermione couldn't help but maintain the old habit of staying quiet in the hall, for fear of setting off the screaming portrait of Walburga Black, though of course she needn't have. Sirius prattled on the whole way, and so hadn't noticed her silence or her overly pensive expression. But as Hermione thanked him and he turned away, shouting "Reg! Regulus! REG!" Down the stairs, Hermione closed the door to her rooms behind her quickly, tensely waiting. She could almost hear the shouts of "FILTH! MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! STAINS UPON THE HOUSE OF MY ANCESTORS!" As they echoed back through the intervening years, but when only silence reigned, she let out a deep breath. _What had she gotten herself into now?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N -** I know I know! But it's here! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, favs and follows on this story.

Big Beta Puff Love! Any Mistakes are me.

Tumblr - thewrittingferret

Instagram - thewrittingferret

* * *

 **The Governess**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

It had been three weeks already and surprisingly Hermione was rather enjoying herself, which was not something she had thought would have been possible, all things considering. She tried not to think about the fact that she was back in the past, knowing that if she did, she would only panic and over think, going into crazy work mode, which she couldn't risk. So here she was sitting across the table currently going over Potion texts with Sirius.

Life with the Blacks had been surprisingly easy to become accustomed to: she would get up bright and early in the morning, washed and dressed into the robes provided to her. Mrs. Black had insisted that even though she may be a muggleborn, if she was to represent the house of Black then she would be dressed accordingly. They were, of course, nowhere near as fine as the clothes she, Mr. Black and Regulus dressed in, but they were a damn sight dressier than anything Hermione owned. The set of robes she had arrived in looked rather drab and worn, in comparison, when hanging next to them in the wardrobe.

Once dressed she would then quietly make her way down stairs, more often than not the house was beginning to stir but she had seen how angry Mrs. Black was when woken early from her slumber, and it wasn't pleasant. Once safely downstairs she would join Kreacher in the kitchen for her morning tea and a bite to eat, whilst the little elf worked his magic at creating the family's breakfast. She had to say, apart from Mrs. Black, Kreacher was by far one of the biggest surprises. Though he didn't have a fondness for Sirius, he was rather pleasant to her, hardly bothered at all by her blood status and simply eager to please his Mistress more than anyone else.

She would then sit and enjoy her time reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , until one of the boys would pop their head in and inform her that they were ready for their lessons when she was. Regulus was more often the culprit than Sirius, of course. However Sirius was warming up to his lessons and was actually rather bright when he put his mind to his work, but often, he most certainly got distracted.

Whether it was because he just _had_ to tell her about the time James tried to catch the Giant Squid at school with a plate of sardines, or to shamelessly flirt with her, if there was a way to avoid concentrating on the task at hand, he would do it.

But when he did put his mind to his work and focused, he was quite the sight. He would often bring his bottom lip between his teeth and chew at it whilst writing his notes, or trying to work out the answer. There were times he would lean forwards with his hands firmly submerged into his hair as he pushed it back off his face whilst he thoroughly read through the text.

Hermione hated to say it but the boy was managing to charm her more in these moments than any others, and it frustrated her to no end. He looked older than 15 and she would find herself just watching him a little too long, or biting her own lip when he would stretch as he got up from his seat and that small sliver of skin would just peek out from the hem of his shirt, trying to hold back the whimper that wanted to escape. It didn't help that she was forever remembering the man that he would eventually become, how his shoulders would broaden out just slightly more and his arms would thicken so that his t-shirt sleeves would cling around his muscles just so.

"You know, Nonnie," he began, "Has anyone every told you that your eyes are the most captivating shade?" Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes, the shameless compliments and flirting from the wizard were now, and had truly always been, something she was very used to, but didn't help her inappropriate crush on her student.

"Back to your work, Sirius," she warned, though there was no real threat there.

"Like a mixture of the richest chocolate and brightest amber," he continued.

"Quite the mix," she replied, whilst trying to gain control the smile that threatened to make itself present and pointing back down to the book they had opened before them. "Come on, enough of your shameless flattering, what is Aconite?" Hermione tried not to focus on the way the smile remained on his face for a moment longer, before he returned his attention back down to his work. That god forsaken lip being brought between his teeth as he focused, turning pink and deliciously swollen as he chewed at it and she couldn't help but wonder how even more delicious it would look if she had been the one to make it swollen.

"Aconite is the same as Monkshood isn't it?" asked Sirius looking up briefly from his work just at the right time, Hermione couldn't and shouldn't be having such thoughts, especially about a someone who was a student and also much younger than her.

"Yes it is, wolfsbane is the same, also, and one of the main components in the Wolfsbane potion," she answered brightly, pleased that he seemed to be picking up on some of today's material.

"Wolfsbane Potion?" Asked Sirius with a confused look, and suddenly reminded Hermione that she had just made a rather large faux pas. This was 1975 after all, the potion itself wasn't perfected until the following year.

"Erm yes," she hesitated, "it's a potion for Lycanthropy -"

"Seriously?" asked Sirius as he interrupted her excitedly.

Hermione was unable to hold back a smile at his excitement, all too aware of why it was this young man seemed so interested. "Seriously. But enough of that, back to your work-"

"What does it do? Does it cure it?" her attempt at changing the topic of conversation failed when he interrupted her once more, that and the large grey hopeful puppy eyes looking at her were rather difficult to ignore.

Smiling sadly at him she shook her head and his own hopeful look fell from his face. "No, it doesn't, but it does help control it. It's not finished yet. It's still being worked on, but hopefully, next year-"

"How, how does it work?" he interrupted eagerly, all focus on his previous work well and truly disrupted.

"It allows the drinker to keep their mind during a transformation, they can simply curl up and just sleep the night through, if they wished," she answered, warmed by his still very excited expression. "But it's not complete yet, there is still a way to go with its development."

Hermione quickly silenced anymore questions on the subject with a firm point back towards the text before them. "No more questions, and no telling anyone about what I just told you. It's not common knowledge yet. Now tell me about the properties of Aniseed," she was unable to hold back a smile when the wizard groaned dramatically and slouched forwards towards the work laid out before him. She wasn't aware that her cheeks had been flushing for some time now, nor that Sirius's smiles had been getting more and more smug the longer she blushed.

* * *

The streets of Diagon Alley were, as always, busy with witches and wizards alike. All with their own tasks to complete: bags full, places to visit, and Sirius loved it. He loved the organised chaos that the place provided, the opportunity it gave him to see his friends and embrace the fact that his mother wasn't there to whinge or moan about his presentation and how he should be proud to represent the house of Black, that he should do it in fine robes rather than those ratty muggle things he has gotten his hands on.

He loved his mother. Really, he did, but she got on his nerves just like any other mother/son duo. Or nearly, at any rate, if his friends and their mothers were anything to go by. They had what would have seemed like a strange relationship, never quite seeing eye to eye but still respecting one another for their views. It was like a strange and bizarre friendship at times. He, of course, didn't follow his mother's thoughts when it came to muggles and muggle borns, believing that pureblood and even halfblood were far more superior with regards to their magical ability, but he still respected her opinion. _Each to their own,_ he thought. At least she wasn't on the extreme side of the family's thoughts like his Aunt Druella. And, well... it seemed that in the short 3 weeks Nonnie had been in their lives she was quite clearly the exception to his mother's rule. Of course, his mother was ignoring this completely, but Sirius had noticed how his mother never quite knew what to do about her.

Ah yes, she had taken them all by surprise. Walking into the house and the settling in with such confidence, Sirius was certain that had she gone to Hogwarts, she would have been a proud Gryffindor like himself. Well, he had hope she would have been. If only that it meant he could just watch her walk past him time and time again. Yes, there was no point denying it, the wizard had quite the crush on the pretty witch who had walked into their life.

"And she's the most gorgeous bird ever, you guys, I swear," Sirius explained to his best friends, but trailed off as James failed to suppress his laughter. "What?"

"Nonnie, the Nanny? C'mon, that's just gold. I would pay good money to see your mum say that. I can't figure which would be funnier, her saying something quite so ridiculous, or her managing to do it with a straight face!" James devolved further into his laughter, and even Remus had managed a bit of a smile at that. Sirius huffed.

"You mean to tell me you're going to completely ignore the fact that I'll have a gorgeous woman living down the hall from me for the foreseeable future, all because of the absurdity of _her name?_ "

"Only as long as it takes for your grades to pick up," Remus gently reminded him.

"Yeah, and when you see her, you'll understand why I'm about to start failing even Transfiguration."

"Oh, come off it," Peter chimed in finally, "No bird is that good looking that you'd risk McGonagall's wrath, especially when she realises that you're _purposefully_ screwing around."

"And that, dear Pete, is where you prove how remarkably foolish you are. Just wait until you guys meet her, because she's…" He turned to scan the crowd for her, as if them speaking of her would call the witch from the ever-changing crowd.

"What are you gonna do, _summon_ her?" James snorted, and then his jaw dropped, when the crowd suddenly thinned, as if he'd planned it, and the boys saw the woman in question across the street outside of Flourish and Blotts, chatting animatedly with Andromeda Tonks.

"Isn't that your cousin, Andy and her daughter?" Remus asked, as they noticed the little girl on her hip screw up her face and then suddenly her hair matched Nonnie's brown waves.

Sirius couldn't help the wide smile that broke out across his face, "Yeah, it is. C'mon!"

Without waiting Sirius bolted across the Alley, and the others were left to follow in his wake, shooting wary glances back and forth to each other. _This had the potential to be completely disastrous, but there wasn't much they could do to stop Sirius now._

"Hey Andy!" Sirius called, as he bounded across the street, and all three turned to see the boy running over, and his friends trailing behind. Hermione had to work to hide the smile at seeing Remus and James (good _lord_ he looked just like Harry, except of course, for the eyes) and then her eyes fell on Peter and she felt her entire face lock down rather than sneer at the boy standing so harmlessly next to his friends.

"Hello, Sirius," Andromeda replied politely, trying to hide her confusion around her younger cousin's sudden arrival when she'd been having a perfectly nice conversation with the witch her daughter had accidentally run into. "What can I help you with?"

"Erm….I just realised you and Nonnie were talking and I wanted to introduce her to the boys," Sirius mentioned, hand scratching the back of his neck lightly. Andromeda's smile twitched imperceptibly, Sirius still hadn't kicked his nervous habit.

"Oh, you don't say? I could've sworn you had something of vital importance to speak with me about, considering you practically _ran_ over here towards us, but if it's nothing too pressing, Nonnie and I will be going for some tea later? Perhaps?"

Here she looked over and met Nonnie's eye, and Sirius saw her eagerly nodding in return, "I'll see you around, Andromeda. And really, it was no problem. She's a sweetheart. See ya, Nymphadora!"

The little girl hid her face into her mother's shoulder at that, and Sirius watched the most mesmerising look of amusement pass across Nonnie's face. "She doesn't like her name," Andromeda explained quickly. "She usually only answers to Dora."

Nonnie smiled lightly, and Sirius could feel himself practically swoon where he stood. "Bye then, Dora!"

Sirius didn't really watch his cousin as she carried her daughter away, because he was turning back to his friends, who had finally joined them on this side of the Alley, and he turned excitedly. "Guys, this is Nonnie. Nonnie, these are my best friends, James, Remus, and Peter."

Nonnie waved at the three and Sirius noted that Pete's eyes had gone wide. _Yeah,_ he thought smugly, _that's_ _why it's worth pissing off Minnie._

"Lovely to meet you boys, I must say Sirius has spent a fair amount of time talking about you, when he should be studying," she chastised, shooting the wizard a smile that had him once more near swooning at her feet.

"I resent that, I've been working hard-"

"You've been working," interrupted Nonnie as she corrected him and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at her comment and laugh along with his friends as they began to do so.

"Where's Reg?" asked Sirius when he noticed that his brother, who was becoming a little like a shadow to the woman when she was around, was nowhere to be seen.

"Still in there," she replied gesturing towards the bookshop behind, just as the bell rang and the door swung open. "And now here," she added, when Regulus had stepped out, looking rather proud of his purchases clutched tightly towards his chest.

"Here," said Nonnie, gesturing for him to pass over his newly beloved texts and laughing lightly when he reluctantly did so. "You can't read them here, now, can you?" she continued as she shrunk them down with a quick effortless wave of her wand and slipped them into her bag for him.

"Are you finished, Sirius?" she asked looking back towards him as she closed up her bag, smiling when she noticed his disappointed look at the thought of going home. "Look, Regulus and I are heading back now. This strange boy wishes to have a look at Ancient Ruins on a Saturday."

"Starting a bit early aren't you? Term isn't for a while, yet," asked James, looking a Regulus as though he had just grown an extra head.

"Some of us wish to be prepared for classes, there is nothing wrong with being prepared for a new subject," replied Regulus defensively.

"You could do with taking a page out of his book," added Nonnie with that smile that seemed to make his own skip every time, rolling her eyes when he gave her a look of disgust and shock back. "Look, just make sure you are back before your mother is, or she'll have my head."

"And what a pretty little head it is. Would make a lovely change from those elves, just there, mounted decoratively on the wall. Would you like a Mahogany mount, or Oak? No? Maybe, something a little different? Willow, maybe or -"

"Lovely to meet you boys," interrupted Hermione as she tried to hold back her smile. "Just don't be late," she said again, this time with a look so pleading, Sirius knew he would do as she asked.

He watched her for a little longer than was appropriate, his eyes following the gentle movement of her hips from side to side, only to have his attention pulled back when someone cleared their throat.

"You don't stand a chance mate, so stop pining," Sirius flipped his finger in a gesture his mother certainly would have scolded him for, had she seen him, ignoring the way both James and Remus laughed.

"Don't crush my dreams," he said, a pout firmly in place.

"Pad's, let's face it, the only dreams that are going to become a reality, when it comes to her, are wet ones," James roared with laughter at Remus' comment, clapping him approvingly on the back.

"You're meant to be the nice one, you git!" said Sirius feigning hurt, before he joined in with the laughter.

* * *

Despite all things that had occurred leading up to this point, this was by far the most surreal. She had met Mrs. Black and survived, she had bonded with Regulus over books and work, she had enjoyed a debate or two with Mr. Black and she had developed a highly inappropriate crush on Sirius. But this? This was the winner. Here she was sat in a little muggle pub in the heart of London, in muggle jeans and a very _very_ muggle dressed Andromeda.

The woman herself had floo'd Hermione just after 7, startling Mr. Black in the process as she pleaded with him to fetch Nonnie for her, and then insisting that she ventured out for a drink with her that was much stronger than tea. To be fair the woman looked like she needed it and when he mentioned that there had been a rather traumatic bath time with her young daughter, Hermione asked no more and followed Andromeda without hesitation.

So, here she was. Sat down at a little table for two, a bottle of wine between them and a much happier looking Andromeda.

"She was such a lovely baby," reminisced Andromeda whilst taking a savouring sip of white.

"She's a lovely little girl too," said Hermione with a smile, thinking back to earlier in the day when the little whirlwind wandered into her.

"Oh I don't deny she is, but my goodness, she is clumsy. Whilst she was immobile, just a sweet little bundle, it was so much easier," Hermione couldn't help the laugh from leaving her mouth, it was lovely to know that the Tonks she knew and love had always been this way.

Hermione raised her glass and enjoyed a mouthful of wine. "Does she not like bath time then?" she asked placing her drink back onto the table.

Andromeda laughed. "Oh goodness, no that's not the problem, it's that she loves them. It's like trying to remove a Limpet off a rock getting her _out_ ," once more Hermione couldn't hold back the snort of laughter at the woman's exasperated face.

"Anyway, enough of me waffling on, how are you finding things with regards to life with the Blacks?"

"To be honest, actually quite good."

"I must say, when I heard about you, I was quite surprised. My Aunt is not particularly open minded about certain -" Andromeda faltered for a moment whilst she tried to find the right words, looking a little panicked when words still seemed to escape her.

"It's ok, I know what you mean. It was your Uncle, really. Apparently, it was his turn to choose," Hermione smiled when Andromeda let out a snort of laughter so unlike a Black.

"That sounds about right. But... well she's not that bad. Nothing like my mother at least, threw me right out of the house when I told her about Ted," she said with a shrug.

Hermione couldn't help the frown from developing across her brow, she had always been under the impression what it was Mrs. Black that had banished Andromeda from the family. And the inescapable fact: _She's not that bad really, nothing like others in the family, nothing like her portrait would become._ Hermione had been noticing something similar, because every time she'd expected a reaction from Mrs. Black, the woman had surprised her by letting it pass. And this, too, confused Hermione, because it was so utterly….different, from the experiences she'd come to know from dealing with the Mistress of the House. Hermione once again found herself wondering what could _possibly_ have happened in the intervening years between her presence and understanding of THIS Mrs. Black, with the one that would grace the wall years later.

"I didn't care too much, mind you," Andromeda continued on, misreading the confusion on Hermione's face. "As I was starting to get really tired of all the blood purity tripe they endlessly go on about, but there are days when I miss my sisters…"

Hermione snapped back to attention. "I can't imagine," she remarked. "I've never had any siblings, were you and your sisters close?"

"Thick as thieves," Andromeda responded with a nod and another sip of wine. "We were forever causing trouble for our parents. Cissy, Bella, and I. And when Sirius clocked on, he was all too keen to join in on the fun. Drove them all mad, and we took great pride in it."

Hermione instantly thought of the Weasley Twins, but doubled, and slightly more pompous. It caused her smile to hitch just a little higher on her face. "It sounds brilliant, in a rebellious sort of way."

"You too fond of rules to appreciate a little chaos, Nonnie?" Andromeda chuckled.

"Rather, have had too much chaos in my time and prefer the quiet comfort of some solid rules now." Hermione responded with a fond smile.

"No such thing," Andromeda responded swiftly.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Hermione couldn't help the sardonic tone that coloured her voice as Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the years, _sheer dumb luck!_

"Go on, then? What's a bit too much chaos?" Andromeda pushed.

"You don't want to know," Hermione said with an eye-roll, though her cheeks coloured just a touch, and the woman across from her, Slytherin to the core, caught the detail and her eyes lit up with mirth.

"Now you have to tell me. You can't just drop mysterious hints like that and then beg off! Go on, just one."

Hermione cast her mind around for a story from any of their adventures, something that wasn't obviously to do with defeating Voldemort. Should she explain the mountain troll they'd fought in the girl's bathroom? _How did it get there?_ Voldemort via the back of a professor's head. Nope. How about the dragon they'd smuggled to the top of the Astronomy tower? That led to a detention in the forbidden forest where Voldemort had been drinking Unicorn blood. Nope. What about the time she'd brewed Polyjuice Potion in the girl's bathroom? Then she'd have to explain the Chamber of Secrets, which was very obviously a Hogwarts myth. Adventure after adventure flew through her mind, each one more outlandish than the next, and each one even less easily explained than the one prior. Finally she settled on the adventure she could explain the most about with the least amount of details.

"Erm...I once spent a month in the infirmary with a partial cat transformation?"

Andromeda nearly choked as she'd been taking another drink. After spluttering for a moment or so, she managed to get out, "Wh-what? How? Why?"

"Well, I didn't realise the hair I was dropping into my batch of Polyjuice wasn't, in fact, human, rather a cat's hair."

"But….where did you get the Polyjuice? Why did you even need it?"

"I brewed it in an out-of-order loo, because we were trying to spy on a classmate." Hermione hedged.

"You can brew a Polyjuice? That's no easy feat." Andromeda seemed impressed, and it only caused the flush on Hermione's cheeks to darken. "What?"

"Did I mention I was about 13 at the time?"

"You what?! You _must_ be joking!"

"Nope. It's not nearly so bad, as long as you can get the timing right." She remarked off-handedly.

"Blimey," Andromeda said, lounging back into her chair. "I've never managed a decent batch."

"I could teach you sometime, if you ever wanted to know. You never know when that sort of thing might come in handy," Hermione supplied. _Especially with the war coming on._

"No, I think having Dora is as much 'changing into another person' as I can handle, for the time being." Andromeda responded with a chuckle. "I suppose that makes my muggleborn husband seem really simple now."

"I suppose it does, yes," Hermione joked back, "though your family seems to be getting over the whole muggleborn thing in bits and pieces."

Andromeda smiled warmly at Hermione "They really aren't that bad, well my Uncle's side isn't, my mother had insisted I was struck of the family tapestry, marched right over to Grimmauld Place, I've been told," Hermione listened with rapt attention, her brows creasing as she listened. "She wouldn't, of course. Aunt Walburga, that is. She may not agree with my choice and certainly doesn't do the family visit thing with Ted, and there is no way at all that she would permit either he or my daughter to be on the tapestry, but she wouldn't strike any of us off. Family is very important to that woman. She loves those boys more than anything, and the thought of disowning family, she certainly doesn't approve of that."

Hermione was speechless, there were no words to describe the thoughts and feelings that were coursing through her at that moment in time. Her short time here was most definitely painting a far different picture of the woman she had thought she knew about. Nothing so far adding up or making sense.

* * *

Hermione was feeling rather merry after her time spent with Andromeda that evening, as she walked the steps to the front door of Grimmauld Place and was truly grateful when the door opened to her signature, _it never was fun trying to find keys in your bag after a drink._

Some things had come to light that evening, things that confused her about the family she was living with, things that she thought were true suddenly becoming far from it, but she tried her hardest not to think about it. Tried her hardest not to worry about her impact here in this time and its effects on the family she had now found herself more or less a part of.

Hermione closed the door softly behind her, hoping that she wouldn't wake anyone in the house. She wasn't sure what time it was but seeing as the lamps had been lowered to their evening burn she didn't wish to risk the wrath of Walburga. That woman did not take kindly to being woken.

She tiptoed through the hallway and towards the stairs, cursing silently at the thought of having to walk to the top and then cursing loudly when she stubbed her toe on the step after misjudging.

"You are not very good at this sneaking about thing are you Nonnie?" said Sirius from the entrance of the drawing room where he leant casually against the door frame.

Hermione scowled at him and brought her finger up to her lips miming to him to be quiet. "How much have you had?" he asked with a soft laugh.

"Not nearly enough to deal with your mother if you wake her," she muttered as she cast a glance towards the stairs when a creak from further up was heard.

Sirius laughed and Hermione glared at him, "Hush you!"

Sirius walked over toward her and pointed to the stairs. "You want to stay to the left hand side," he supplied, and Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"Trace, remember," he said gesturing to himself, "had to figure out how to sneak about without magic," he finished with a careless shrug.

"I could kiss you right now," beamed Hermione. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear about you sneaking around, but I could kiss you for that bit of information, you handsome man," she praised, sure that if she hadn't had a drink she wouldn't be voicing these things out loud and running a hand of approval through the wizard's hair, trying not to concentrate on the way the man leant into her touch.

"I wouldn't object," said Sirius, his voice a little rough and a pout on his lips and Hermione quickly removed her hand when she realised what she had been doing.

"If only I was younger," she joked, taking a step away and heading towards the stairs, the effects of the alcohol that were once affecting her disappearing in a moment.

"Age is only a number," came the confident sound of Sirius from close behind.

"Your – your mother would kill me. And on that note I'm going to bed," said Hermione quickly, eager to move away from the man who had suddenly made her heart speed up and her breath hitch when he grasped her hand and placed a kiss on the back, as confidently as any courting man.

"Good night then, Nonnie," he whispered against her skin and she withdrew her hand quickly, turning around and making her way up the left hand of the staircase at a rapid pace.


End file.
